A Little Payback
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: A day of work turns unexpectedly spicy. Prinz Eugen x Female Admiral, One Shot, M rated for reference.


_DISCLAIMER: Kantai Collection or KanColle belongs to Kadokawa Ltd. This author in no way seeks profit from the series or the characters there within._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: And so it is, I've been born yet again. I can't seem to find the will or motivation to write again except when I listen to music. Has this been something that became lost to me at some time? I don't know which is less to say about my drive and will. And something to be said that it's old anime Ops and Eds that seem to fuel the drive. Nonetheless, let's make something of this. Shall we?_

 **A Little Payback**

Life around the naval base had been largely uneventful. With it's seas firmly mapped out and defended there were little if any incursions. The occasional air strafe on the supply fleets kept things from becoming entirely unbearable. Yet still the admiral sat in her office and continued to plot out operations as dictated by naval high command. Despite the ease of taking territory the whole situation didn't sit well in the admirals mind. Nevertheless things continued on in a business as usual pattern. Save for one thing.

"Schatze, that southern sea has been giving trouble to the carriers. It seems that the carriers themselves seem to relish the action however. I can't blame them"

Backseat secretary commanders.

"Are you going to sit there on your beautiful behind and attempt to dictate my strategy or give me a less accented report?" The admiral asked seeming part prickly and part teasing. Both dispositions Prinz was very apt to deal with.

"If you wanted a report why didn't you just say so? This naval war has ground to a halt. Those who are out on assignment don't see much and those here at the base seem to be doing a lot of complaining. The senior kanmasu do there best to keep their juniors in line but most of it borders on begrudged agreement."

"Prinz is it just me or are you enjoying being a thorn in my side today?" The admiral asked.

"A pleasant companion, an ideal secretary or a generous lover. I can be all even at the same time as you can see mein Schatze." Prinz stated with a small smile.

"Such a pleasant way to say 'I'm enjoying every moment of it.'" The admiral responded as she returned to her pencil and ruler. And as the admiral began to plot once more she noticed as Prinz sat down right on the part of the map she needed to go to.

"Perhaps I should have gotten a cat. At least a cat I can pick up and move a lot easier then you." The admiral said.

"Are you saying I'm in your way?" Prinz asked as she leaned forward deftly removing the hat from her Schatze's head and then touched foreheads with her.

"You certainly like playing around during work time." The admiral stated as she slid the ruler beneath Prinz. "Now be a good secretary and kindly move out of my way."

"Why should I do that? I can obstruct you plainly enough here and now." Prinz said with a cheerful smile. She then placed her hand over the admiral's and kissed her on the forehead.

"Please, I need to get work done. Do I not nourish you enough at night? Do I not shower you with praise during the day? Come on now, let me finish my work." The admiral stated as she returned the kiss except to Prinz's cheek.

"Well if your going to play it that way I can be a more obnoxious distraction. A kiss would have been sufficient fare. But now I'm going to show you how obnoxious I can be and the price will be that much greater." Prinz warned as the phone across the room began to ring. The admiral went over to answer it causing Prinz to smile wide.

After several moments the admiral finished the call and finally turned back around to face her desk. She then promptly dropped her pencil as she looked at Prinz with a deep blush.

"See, I told you Schatze, now it's going to cost you a lot more then a kiss." Prinz stated as she lay across the desk like the aforementioned cat nary a thread.

"You've been pushing me all morning. Since we got up this morning you've been teasing me. Now it's open season. I'll make you squeal my name for the rest of the afternoon." The admiral stated as she slid out of her summer uniform.

"Did you ever happen to consider that maybe this was my goal all along?" Prinz asked as she twirled her free blonde locks with one finger.

"It matters not at this point. It really matters not." The admiral stated as she stripped her last garments from her body and stood before Prinz just as natural as she was. Long dark hair cascaded down the admiral's back as she reached over and caressed Prinz's face.

"I'm weak when your like this Keiko. I couldn't refuse you if I tried." Prinz stated as her heart fluttered for a moment. She reached over and ran her fingers though Keiko's hair.

"Then welcome me." Keiko said with a smile.

Prinz turned so she sat forward on the desk and wrapped her legs around the waiting Keiko. Keiko for her part wrapped her arms around Prinz and then eased on top of her waiting love. Keiko then began to kiss Prinz deeply as the latter wrapped her legs tighter as to never let go. After a few moments the two slowed down into lighter kissing and caressing.

"That was a warm welcome." Keiko stated as she caught her breath.

"Nothing less for mein Schatze." Prinz said with a smile.

Time seemed meaningless as the two entwined closer with each gesture. Each passing moment merged into the next as Keiko continued to worship Prinz. The two spent the afternoon in each other's arms. The exchange of pleasure reached well into dusk before the two found themselves spent.

"You surely lived up to your threat Schatze." Prinz said with a smile.

"I was surely determined enough. And I think I'm a bit sore already." Keiko said with a laugh.

"I did wrap as tightly as I could. Sometimes it felt like the next breath would never come. But it always did. As consistent as the sun that still comes though the windows." Prinz stated as she sat up. "And do believe we made quite a mess of your maps and plotting equipment. Oops, I have some ink on my leg."

"What made the matter so urgent that you had to be in that moment right then and there? I would have surely done the same to you this evening." Keiko asked as she slid off her desk.

"Not everything can be explained in words Schatze, I just felt the need to mess up your carefully planned afternoon. I have no other explanation other then deep down I needed you in that moment, all of you, and nothing else would have sufficed. I'm not quite as whimsical as some but I do occasionally get whims." Prinz explained as she too slid off of the desk.

"That's an acceptable explanation. Oh, you have quite a bit more ink on you. Right here especially." Keiko said as she traced the small of Prinz's back with her fingers all the way to her bottom. Prinz for her part jumped straight up upon feeling Keiko's trace.

"You know how sensitive I am there. Why did you do that? You could have just told me." Prinz pouted.

"A little payback." Keiko said as she went back to examining the smeared ink. "You know this isn't going to wash off easy. You may have to wait until it wears off."

"Oh well, it's not like I'm wearing my swimsuit anytime soon." Prinz stated as she stretched.

"Don't punish me because of your impatience." Keiko stated as she reached for the small iron cross that adorned Prinz's neck.

"I doubt your only intention is to look at my necklace." Prinz stated confidentially.

"Oh so you want more? After all that?" Keiko asked as she slid her hands down and under Prinz's breasts. "Getting a little fuller are we?"

"D-don't tease me. Follow t-through." Prinz said as now she had the deep blush.

"I'll think about it." Keiko said as she lifted Prinz's breasts.

"Schatze, please." Prinz said with a pleading expression. Keiko released Prinz's breasts causing a slight bounce as they settled back into place.

"Let's get some food and a bath first." Keiko stated as she began to put her clothes back on.

"Such a tease." Prinz stated as she followed suite.


End file.
